


Business Lunches

by Liepe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Office AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: Furihata keeps finding himself being sent to Akashi’s office, who then takes him out for lunch. But they’re just business lunches, they’re not dates. Right? Right.Right?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Side Pairing - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	Business Lunches

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a thing that exists. Enjoy!

“Furihata!”

“Yes!” Furihata shoots up quickly from his desk at Riko’s call. She unceremoniously shoves some documents towards him and Furihata fumbles to keep the pages altogether.  
  
“I need you to deliver these to the head of the finance department.”  
  
Furihata looks up at Riko in horror, almost losing his grip on the documents completely. In no way does he want to go up to finance, let alone to the head of the department. That would mean having to interact with Akashi Seijuro, and Furihata would like to live, thank you very much.

“Can’t you just send him an email? Or have someone else go there? Kuroko doesn’t look too busy.” Furihata gives Kuroko a desperately hopeful look, who had at least come back from finance a few times looking unphased. Kagami went once with him and came back ashen and mistrustful of scissors. All in all, Kuroko had the highest success rate out of the whole office.  
  
Kuroko pointedly brings up an email that looks suspiciously like spam and begins replying to it with an intensity that is usually reserved towards vanilla milkshakes and Kagami.   
  
Furihata narrows his eyes at the traitorous act while Riko barely spares Kuroko a glance. “I need Akashi to sign these urgently and you’re the only one for the job.”  
  
Furihata has no clue how she came to that conclusion. There are way more capable and braver employees than him who can face Akashi without the threat of fainting. But Riko just pats him on the shoulder and pushes him towards the elevator, so really, he has no choice in the matter.  
  
With a sigh and a mild glare towards Kuroko, Furihata heads to his doom.  
  
**OoO**  
  
"Furihata Kouki, correct?" someone asks just as Furihata steps out of the elevator, startling him.  
  
He looks towards the voice and sees the familiar face of Mibuchi Reo, Akashi's assistant.   
  
"Yes," he manages to answer without stuttering, even though he's absolutely terrified. Mibuchi might be a familiar face due to her coming down to meet with Riko every now and then, but she cuts just as much of an intimidating figure as her boss.  
  
"Excellent, Sei-chan said to expect you. Please follow me."  
  
Furihata trails behind Mibuchi, shoulders hunched and trying not to make eye contact with anyone along the way.  
  
They reach Akashi’s office far too quickly for Furihata’s comfort and Mibuchi nods towards the door. "He's right through there."  
  
Furihata stares in terror at the door before turning towards Mibuchi, who is already sitting at her desk. She looks up at him with a questioning smile.  
  
He gives the papers he's holding a slight wave. "I suppose there's no possible way I can just leave these with you?" Furihata is surprised by his boldness, but he really doesn't want to enter Akashi's office.  
  
Mibuchi laughs. "Don't be silly, Furi-chan." Furihata blinks at the familiarness of his name, but is given no time to think on it as Mibuchi continues with, "Sei-chan is waiting for you."  
  
Coupled with Mibuchi’s smile the words might have sounded encouraging, but, because they were about Akashi Seijuro, to Furihata it came across as extremely ominous.   
  
Furihata gives a hesitant knock on Akashi's door and flinches when he hears the commanding voice of Akashi saying, "Come in."  
  
With one last pleading look towards Mibuchi, who just watches him in amusement, Furihata opens the door.  
  
**OoO**  
  
The inside of Akashi’s office is exactly what Furihata pictured it would be: large and intimidating, with Akashi’s desk taking centre stage and the man himself sitting behind it. 

Akashi looks up from his computer at the sound of the door creaking and Furihata feels pinned by those red eyes.

“Hello, Furihata-kun.” Akashi’s attention flickers towards the documents Furihata is holding awkwardly, before returning his gaze to Furihata with a smile. “I see you have the documents Riko-san promised.”

“Yes,” Furihata squeaks, taking that to be his queue to stop hovering awkwardly by the entrance. He steps fully into the office, closing the door behind him. He refuses to think about how he’s now trapped with Akashi, because it’s a ridiculous thought, the door isn’t even locked and Mibuchi is on the other side and would surly hear him scream.

Probably.

Hopefully.

Akashi holds out a hand expectantly and Furihata obligingly shuffles forward. He is aware of the slight tremor in his hands and gives all of his focus on not dropping anything, giving Akashi the documents with the utmost care.

Akashi smile widens a bit more and Furihata can’t help but feel that he is silently laughing at him. But it doesn’t matter, because Akashi successfully has the pages and that means Furihata can go back to the safety of his desk.

Although, Akashi has yet to dismiss him and Furihata feels rude about just sprinting away. So he lingers to the side while Akashi pages through the documents and tries not to fidget too badly.

Even with Akashi sitting down and Furihata having the advantage of height, he still feels minuscule and inferior to the man just by being in the same room as him. This is reinforced when Akashi looks back up at him. The smile he has doesn’t lessen the tremble in Furihata’s hands, even though objectively there's nothing terrifying about it. It's honestly a lovely smile, Akashi just scares the living crap out of Furihata.

“Thank you, Furihata-kun,” Akashi says warmly. “These are exactly what I need.”

And that oddly puts Furihata at ease, the simple praise but said in that tone just calms Furihata almost instantly. Enough so that he returns the smile with little hesitance and leaves Akashi’s office with a straighter back.  
  
**OoO**  
  
“Ah Furihata, you’re right on time.”  
  
Furihata blinks in confusion at Akashi.

He is once again standing in Akashi's office, holding some more documents Riko shoved at him that Akashi needed to urgently look at.  
  
Mibuchi was busy on typing when he arrived and just waved him towards the door, so she was no help with what Akashi is currently talking about.  
  
“For?” Furihata asks, because Akashi is putting on his blazer and is looking like he's about to leave the office. Which hopefully means Furihata can leave as well and not have to interact with him any further.

Last time may have ended better than he expected but the overwhelming effect Akashi has on him and his emotions with just a few simple words heighten Furihata’s anxiety concerning the man.  
  
“Lunch, of course,” Akashi says, putting a gentle hand between Furihata’s shoulder blades and leads him back out the door.  
  
“But I needed you to -”

The papers Furihata is holding up like a shield are neatly plucked from his hands and placed onto Mibuchi’s desk.  
  
“Reo, remind me to have a look at those later," Akashi says pleasantly, still leading Furihata out.  
  
“Of course, enjoy your lunch, Sei-chan, Furi-chan!” Mibuchi gives them a wink and a little wave of her fingers. Furihata is too alarmed by the turn of events to do anything more than to give a baffled wave back.

It looks like he’s suddenly getting lunch with Akashi Seijuro. Furihata really wishes Riko sent someone else. Let Hyuuga try to navigate his way through a meal with Akashi, he probably won’t make a fool of himself. Furihata is holding very low hopes on himself not doing so.  
  
**OoO**  
  
“So let me get this straight, you went on a lunch date with Akashi?” Kagami says, making a hand gesture of stabbing someone. “ _That_ Akashi?”  
  
Furihata slumps further in his seat, groaning. “Yes, that Akashi. And it wasn’t a date! It’s just been these weird business lunch… things.”  
  
“You’ve been on more than one?” Furihata winces at Kagami’s accusing tone.  
  
“Just a few!” Furihata quickly says. “Usually I get high jacked in the halls by Reo-san and dragged to Akashi’s office, who then promptly takes me out for lunch.” Actually putting into words what’s been happening to him these past few weeks, it certainly highlights how strange Furihata’s life has become. Really, Kagami’s shock is completely justified.  
  
He gives Furihata a dubious look. “Well, now it just sounds like you’ve gone on several lunch dates with Akashi.”  
  
“They are not dates!”  
  
“Would Furihata-kun be opposed if they were?” Kuroko asks and Furihata jolts in surprise. He completely forgot Kuroko has been here this whole time.  
  
“Kuroko, what are you implying?” Furihata asks, his voice rising a couple of octaves at the end.  
  
“Just asking out of personal interest,” Kuroko reassures. “Would you be opposed to them being dates?” He looks at Furihata and Furihata barely resists the urge to squirm under the intensity of Kuroko’s stare.  
  
“I mean, I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it?” Furihata eventually says. “And why would I? I’m far too out of Akashi’s league to even contemplate dating him.”  
  
“But if you did contemplate it?” Kuroko insists.  
  
Furihata frowns at Kuroko’s sudden pushiness but does actually stop and let himself imagine a world where Akashi Seijuro is interested in him.

And he would have to say that the answer would be a very embarrassingly quick _hell yes_ , because in all fairness he has been enjoying their outings, as bizarre as they are.

Akashi is a great conversationalist, which is not surprising at all. What is, is that he doesn’t seem to mind Furihata’s rambles. He almost seems interested in what Furihata has to say, even when the topic somehow got onto trains and Furihata spent an embarrassingly long time gushing about the Railway Museum in Saitama. Akashi made mention that Kyoto has one and that sent Furihata on an even further tangent that took up their whole lunch break.

Furihata had apologised profusely afterwards when he realised but Akashi just smiled and reassured him it was more than okay. He even went as far as to suggest that they should visit the Kyoto Railway Museum at some point, since Furihata seems interested in it. Furihata feels his heart speed up even now at just the thought of looking at trains with Akashi Seijuro.  
  
But he desperately tries not to read into anything too deeply, because it’s all impossible and not worth getting deluded over. Akashi must just be a nice person who is lonely and Furihata just has unfortunate timing around lunchtime. Never mind that he now looks forward to Riko sending him to Akashi’s office, or Reo appearing in places she has no right to be in to tell him that Akashi is looking for him. Best not to think too hard on it.

“I wouldn’t say _no_ to it,” Furihata finally confesses.

“Interesting,” Kuroko mummers.  
  
“Furi!” Kagami says, looking scandalous. As if a few seconds ago he wasn’t insisting that Furihata’s business lunches have been dates. Furihata resents that look, because he’s only human and Akashi is a very handsome looking man, of course he would want to date him.  
  
And Furihata tells Kagami and Kuroko as much, concluding with, “But it’s impossible. There’s no way a guy like Akashi would be interested in me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
  
“What?” Furihata head snaps towards Kuroko, but before he could even begin to demand further on what Kuroko exactly meant by _that_ , a stack of papers came slamming down onto his desk, startling everyone.  
  
“Furi,” Riko says, pointing to the pile. “I need these taken to Akashi-kun.”  
  
“But I was there just two days ago!” Furihata cries, for once not wanting to go and instead he wants to stay and interrogate Kuroko further.  
  
But Riko is already walking away, saying “Chop, chop,” over her shoulder, so Furihata has no choice but to gather up the papers and head towards the elevators. He gives Kuroko a hard look, letting him know that the conversation was far from over. Kuroko calmly opens another spam mail and starts typing.  
  
**OoO**  
  
“I don’t suppose you’ll let me leave these with you?” Furihata asks weakly, holding up the documents to show Reo.

He hasn’t felt this reluctant in seeing Akashi for a while now, but all he has is Kuroko’s comment swirling around in his mind and he feels he’s not emotionally prepared to see Akashi right now. His hopes in avoiding the interaction and having a little break down in the bathroom about what Kuroko has just implied dies when Reo gives a small laugh.  
  
“Of course not, Furi-chan.” Reo smiles widely up at him. “Sei-chan can see you now.”  
  
Furihata walks into the office with a single light knock on the door, having done this so many times that he barely waits for Akashi to tell him to come in.  
  
He holds up the stack of papers with little prompting, walking fully into the office and closing the door behind him. “Apparently I need to give you these.”  
  
“Ah yes, Riko-san mentioned she’ll be sending those over. Thank you.” Akashi takes them, fingers delicately running over Furihata’s and Furihata refuses to acknowledge the fluttering feeling the touch caused.

He, however, can’t ignore the burning he feels at the tips of his ears when he makes eye contact with Akashi and sees him smiling at Furihata.

And now all he has is Kuroko’s comment buzzing around and making him over-analyse everything, from how close Akashi is standing to him to the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

But there is absolutely no way. Kuroko must be delusional, drinking too many vanilla milkshakes and answering too many spam mails. But God does Akashi look really attractive in a suit and tie.  
  
“Are you free this Saturday?”  
  
Furihata blinks himself out of the slight daze he seems to have entered and sees Akashi looking at him expectantly.

“I’m sorry, what?”  
  
“Saturday?” Akashi asks again, eyes dancing with amusement and Furihata gets the impression again that Akashi is laughing at him. “Do you have any plans, more specifically around the evening time?”  
  
“No,” Furihata says quickly and winces at how eager he sounds. He feels his blush spread further towards his cheeks.

In all honesty, Furihata doesn’t even know if he is actually free, he just knows that if Akashi keeps looking at him like that he wouldn’t be able to deny him anything.  
  
“Excellent.” Akashi beams and Furihata can’t help but shyly return the smile. “There is this restaurant that just opened up and has been highly recommended. I am curious about trying it.”  
  
“I’m sure there are a lot of people that would be happy to try it with you,” Furihata can’t help to point out.  
  
“Yes,” Akashi concedes. “But few that I wish to join me.”

He gives Furihata a significant look and before Furihata could put any meaning to it - because Kuroko is wrong, Akashi isn’t interested and hasn’t just asked him on what sounds very much like a date - Akashi is leading him gently towards the door. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7. Thank you again for these.” Akashi holds up the papers with a smile.  
  
Furihata could only nod and, recognising it for the dismissal it is, makes a hasty retreat before his blush could get any deeper.  
  
**OoO**  
  
“Wait, wait, wait, Furi is dating _Akashi_?” Kawahara asks, voice loud in shock.  
  
“We’re not dating,” Furihata says into his desk, head pillowed in his arms in an attempt to hide out of sheer embarrassment.  
  
“Please,” Fukuda scoffs. “I see where you go on your lunch breaks, you’ve been dating him for like these past few months.”  
  
“Those weren’t dates, they’ve just been business lunches,” Furihata protests, but it comes out weak because even he’s beginning to doubt himself.

He ignores Kawahara comment of "I'm sure he would love to get up in all of your business," and continues to argue, “he doesn’t even have my number.”  
  
“But you are going on a date with him this Saturday, right?” Fukuda asks.  
  
Furihata groans loudly. “I don’t know. Maybe? Maybe I misheard him and this whole thing will turn out to be just one big, very embarrassing, misunderstanding.”  
  
“Doesn’t sound like it,” Fukuda says.  
  
Kawahara grabs Furihata shoulders and shakes him excitedly. “Dude, you’re totally going to get some this weekend!”  
  
“When did my love life become a thing people are eagerly discussing?” Furihata moans to himself. “First Kuroko and Kagami, and now you guys. Please just stop.”  
  
“No way, the office needs some hot new gossip,” Kawahara says, stopping his rocking and leans heavily over the still slumped Furihata. “Last interesting thing to happen was Kise trying to feed Kasamatsu with his fingers and getting punched for it... Do you think those two are dating?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Fukuda says. “But Furi definitely is.”  
  
“Please stop,” Furihata pleads weakly.  
  
“Do you even know where you’re going or what you need to wear?”  
  
Furihata stares blankly into his desk before looking up at his friends, eyes wide in horror. “Shit.”  
  
Kawahara pats his head in sympathy.  
  
**OoO**  
  
Furihata looks at himself in the mirror in despair on Saturday evening.

In a panic, he looked up recently opened restaurants in Tokyo and managed to find three that were interesting enough to get a few articles written about them.

The two were of places that were labelled as good but ultimately average, and the third was a Michelin-star restaurant that could be found in Kyoto but had just opened up a second location in Tokyo.

Furihata has a sinking feeling they were going to the last one, since lunch was always at places with a higher price range than what Furihata is comfortable with. Akashi always paid for them before Furihata could think to reach for his wallet, a fact he feels guilty about every time and tries to protest against, even though his wallet cries at the thought of paying the bill. Akashi just smiles and says he can pay next time _and then never lets him_.

So they were probably going to the Michelin-star restaurant, following the pattern of their lunch outings - lunch dates? Were those actually dates? Has Furihata been dating Akashi this whole time and _Kagami_ was one of the people that caught on before him? God, he has been such an idiot, and now he’s going to some fancy place with no suitable outfit to wear.

He managed to dig up an old suit, but looking at himself now he can see how ill-fitting it is. The blazer sleeves are too long, the pants legs come too high, everything is one size off to what it should be. His tie is sloppily made because he just didn’t have the will to neaten this mess of an outfit.

He didn’t even have Akashi’s number to cancel their evening because, obviously, he couldn’t see Akashi looking like this, nor the time to go buy a nicer suit because he left everything to the very last minute. So in short: he is screwed. 

Furihata contemplates messaging Kawahara to see if he has a nicer suit. They’re similar in size and he lives close enough that Furihata could possibly make it there and back if he hurried, when he hears a knock at the door.

He shoots a panic glance at his phone’s clock and relaxes when he sees it’s only 17:26, so it couldn’t possibly be Akashi already. Frowning when there’s another knock, Furihata hesitantly moves towards the door and opens it.

He is not expecting Reo to be standing there, brandishing suits covered in protective plastic and giving Furihata a critical once over.  
  
“Reo, wha – how?”  
  
Reo walks in without waiting for permission and Furihata moves quickly aside to let her. “I figured you would be out of your depth and in need of some help, so I have come bearing gifts and salvation.” She gives the coat hangers a shake while undoing her heels, managing to stay poised on one foot in the stilt-like shoes.  
  
“How do you know where I live?” Furihata weakly asks, closing the door and resigning himself to having Reo in his small flat.  
  
Reo neatly lines up her shoes and waves her free hand as if to wave Furihata’s question away. “Don’t worry about that. What matters is that I’m here now, and,” she gives Furihata another look over, “I can see I was right in coming.”

She picks out one of the suits and hands it to him. “Try this on and we’ll go from there.”

Furihata opens his mouth, to object or to ask more questions he hasn’t decided yet, but ultimately chooses not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He meekly takes the suit to his bedroom.

**OoO**  
  
“Why are you helping me?” Furihata finally asks, after dutifully giving Reo a spin when she twirls her finger. This is the third suit he had to try on and he couldn’t help rolling his shoulders since the blazer sits too tight across them.

Reo has her eyes narrowed on how the suit frames Furihata and answers absent-mindedly, “Let’s just say that I’m invested in the outcome of tonight’s date.” She walks over and none-too-gently straightens the blazer, giving the collar a sharp tug so that it sat even.   
  
Furihata groans. “So it is a date.” He feels butterflies form inside his stomach at what tonight might entail, and at the implications of what Furihata has been arguing were just business lunches have truly been.   
  
Reo blinks down at Furihata in surprise. “You didn’t know?”  
  
“Well, I thought there was a possibility it might be, but it honestly seems really insane to actually believe Akashi would be interested.”  
  
“Oh honey,” Reo says, patting Furihata’s head fondly. “He’s way more than just interested.” She picks up another suit and hands it to a furiously red Furihata. “Now try this one.”  
  
**OoO**  
  
By the time 7 neared Reo leaves Furihata alone to wait for Akashi, extremely nervous but admittedly better dress than he has ever been.

Once Furihata put on the fifth suit, a simple dark blue one, Reo had deemed him acceptable, not before trying to wrangle his hair into something tameable and failing miserably. She eventually conceded with, “Sei-chan seems to find it cute,” and moved onto shoes. 

Furihata now pulls at his hair self-consciously, thinking about how apparently Akashi likes it even though he knows it can resemble a bird’s nest, and tries to keep his nerves at bay with very little success. The fact that Reo has officially confirmed that this is a date doesn't help matters and Furihata fidgets with his phone, unlocking it again to see that the time is 18:57. 

Furihata’s phone just changed over to 19:00 when there is a knock on his door, making him sit up and look widely at it.

He stares for too long, limbs locked into place as panic takes over, that another knock comes through.

“Coming!” Furihata shouts, wincing as his voice cracks in the beginning and shaking himself out of the daze. He leaps up and, with a quick useless comb through his hair, he all but wrenches the door open to a far too nicely dress Akashi.

Furihata can barely handle Akashi in his work suit, let alone one that is clearly more expensive and tailored absolutely perfect for him. The dark grey of the suit and waistcoat, coupled with a red tie that is one shade darker than is hair, creates the picture of sophistication.

Furihata blatantly gapes at him, taking it all in.

“Hello, Furihata,” Akashi says, eyes crinkling in the corners as he grins at Furihata.

Furihata belatedly clicks his mouth shut in and flushes deeply in embarrassment, blurting out, “Sorry, you just look really nice.”

Akashi lets out a surprised laugh, causing Furihata to blink at him in surprise. He hasn’t heard Akashi laugh before, soft exhales of amusement, sure, but never a full-on laugh. And, like the man himself, it is a downright beautiful sound. 

He smiles at Furihata, one that is borderline a smirk, and gives him a slow and deliberate look over. From head, to toes, and back up again to look directly into Furihata’s eyes. “You look lovely as well.”

“Thanks,” Furihata stammers, feeling Akashi’s gaze like a physical thing. “I had some help.” He immediately winces at the confession, pulling his blazer sleeve self-consciously.

“Then, I am very grateful for that person,” Akashi says. He gestures slightly towards the outside, making Furihata realise that they have been hovering by the entry for maybe longer than strictly necessary. “Should we start leaving for the restaurant? Unfortunately, as much as I would like to admire you further, the reservations I have made were quite strict with times and I have quite a bit planned for our date.”

_Date_. Furihata latches onto that word and, having Akashi officially confirm what this night is, it sends butterflies erupting inside Furihata’s stomach. If there is ever a time for Furihata to back out of whatever he and Akashi have been doing these past months, now would be it. He can politely decline, close the door and spend the rest of the weekend alone, like he usually does.

Or, he can step forward and let Akashi sweep him off his feet on what would most likely be a lovely date. And seeing Akashi there, handsome and patiently waiting for Furihata to decide, it is an easy choice to step forward and lock the door behind him.

He makes sure it’s securely closed before facing Akashi, beaming up at him. “All ready to go.”

**OoO**

Furihata blinks awake at the sound of a phone vibrating against a wooden surface. He stares blankly at his curtains for a bit, wondering when he had changed them from the white ones he has always had to the thick black ones currently hanging in front of him.

He moves his attention to the phone when it buzzes again and he recognises it for his but the table definitely isn’t. Frowning, he reaches for the phone and sees a whole bunch of unread messages from his, Kawahara and Fukuda group chat. The phone vibrates once more and a new notification pops up pertaining to the group.

Furihata huffs out a breath in mild annoyance, wondering what his friends could be talking about at - he glances quickly at the time - 8:30 in the morning. A reasonable time but far too early for a just woken up Furihata to figure out what could be so interesting.

He clicks the group open, seeing Fukuda is already typing, and starts reading the unread messages.

**Fukuda:** Furi, did you make it back home okay?  
 **Kawahara:** yo furi you still alive???  
 **Kawahara:** furi don’t ignore us  
 **Kawahara:** i need details  
 **Kawahara:** let me live my love life vicariously through yours  
 **Fukuda:** Do you think he’s still sleeping?  
 **Kawahara:** probably  
 **Kawahara:** FURI  
 **Kawahara:** WAKE  
 **Kawahara:** UP  
 **Kawahara:** AND  
 **Kawahara:** TALK  
 **Kawahara:** TO  
 **Kawahara:** US  
 **Fukuda:** Send us a message so we know you’re safe.  
 **Kawahara:** DO WE NEED TO PHONE THE POLICE???  
 **Kawahara:** DID AKASHI DO SOMETHING???

At the mention of Akashi, Furihata freezes, now fully conscious of the body lying behind him. He swears he can feel Akashi breathing, with how close in proximity they are. He’s pretty sure it’s Akashi’s chest that is pressed firmly against his back and their feet are slightly tangled together. Furihata refuses to glance behind him.

The change in curtains and side table makes sense now. 

He lets out a quiet groan and buries his head further into the too nice pillows as he wonders how he didn’t notice he is in Akashi’s bed earlier. His phone vibrates again in his hand and he peeks at the new message.

**Fukuda:** We can see that you’re online, Furi. Are you safe?  
 **Kawahara:** how did it gooooo???

Furihata bites the inside of his cheek, feeling a blush already starting as he slowly and deliberately types.

**Furihata:** I’m currently in his bed

His phone buzzes like mad.

**Kawahara:** furi you sly dog!!!  
 **Kawahara:** getting some!!!  
 **Fukuda:** I hope you wore protection!  
 **Furihata:** I didn’t need to  
 **Kawahara:** !!!  
 **Fukuda:** Furi, safe sex is important!  
 **Kawahara:** how’s your walking dude?

The light blush that had formed earlier has turned into a full-body one at his friends’ questions. He squirms a bit, wincing when his body aches slightly in certain places.

**Fukuda:** Furi?  
 **Furihata:** I haven’t tried walking but when I move it isn’t the greatest  
 **Kawahara:** oh my god  
 **Fukuda:** Did Akashi at least wear protection?  
 **Furihata:** Can we please stop talking about this???  
 **Fukuda:** Furi.  
 **Furihata:** Yes he did, you don’t have to worry, we were both responsible adults  
 **Kawahara:** was he a good lay??? did he treat you with the gentleness you deserve???  
 **Furihata:** Oh my God

Furihata’s fingers hover over the keyboard before hastily typing and hitting send before he could double think his response.

**Furihata:** He was fantastic

“‘Fantastic’ you say?”

Furihata squeaks and throws his phone away from himself in a panic. Thankfully, it lands on a pile of pillows scattered on the floor but Furihata still winces at the thud it makes. He hesitantly looks up and sees Akashi poised above him with an amused smile.

“Ah, Akashi,” Furihata says weakly. “You’re awake.” _And still very naked_ , Furihata thinks. His eyes can't help but roam over Akashi’s bare chest before snapping back to Akashi’s face.

“How much of that did you read?” Furihata asks nervously.

“Enough to know that I need to treat you with the gentleness you deserve,” says Akashi, his smile deepening as Furihata feels his face absolutely burning.

Akashi moves down towards him, and Furihata closes his eyes and leans up into the kiss, ignoring his phone that is buzzing consistently against the pillows.

He soon wraps an arm around Akashi and pulls him closer. Furihata feels a puff of laughter against his mouth and he wonders if he is being a bit too eager. Akashi adjusts his weight over him, to better deepen the kiss, and Furihata stops worrying and loses himself in kissing Akashi.

He especially loses all ability to think when Akashi’s hands start roaming.  
  
**OoO**  
  
“Look what I’ve got,” Riko sings, waving her phone to the people in the break room. “Pay up, boys.”

Izuki, Koga, and Mitobe scramble towards the phone, crowding around it in disbelief. Riko happily relinquishes her hold over it, stepping back smugly as the boys gape at the picture. It’s a nice one, taken during the day where you can clearly see Akashi and Furihata at a café, playing footsies under the table and Furihata sporting a noticeable love bite high on his neck.  
  
“No way!”  
  
“How do you have this picture?”  
  
“You cheated,” Hyuuga says, glaring at Riko. He refuses to join the huddle and instead leans against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
Riko sniffs. “I did no such thing.”  
  
“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you constantly sending Furihata up to finance. Were half those documents he was carrying even real?”  
  
“Of course they were.” And if they were mostly reviews for restaurants with places to sign to make it look more official, well that’s nobody's business except for hers and Akashi’s.   
  
“Anyway,” Riko says loudly. “I’ve won the bet, fair and square.” She pointedly looks at Hyuuga, daring him to argue further.

“I’m pretty sure this violates our code of conduct,” Koga grumbles, pulling out his wallet and handing Riko the agreed-upon amount. Mitobe nods in agreement.

“Code of _pay up_ ,” Izuki says with a little bit the pride.

“God, even for you that was bad,” mutters Hyuuga, reluctantly giving a smug Riko the money.

“You agreed to the bet,” Riko says, counting the money.  
  
“I still have no clue how you knew those two would end up together,” Koga wonders, staring into his wallet in despair.  
  
“I have my ways,” Riko says mysteriously, nodding in satisfaction when the numbers add up. “Pleasure doing business with you boys.” With a wave, she saunters out, leaving her fellow employees baffled and a little more broke.  
  
Out of sight, Riko hands the evenly split money to a waiting Kuroko. Kuroko looks over the amount and nods solemnly at Riko, who returns it and walks away without a backwards glance with a slight jump in her steps.   
  
Kuroko takes out his wallet and adds it with the money Reo gave him earlier that day from her winning the financial department’s bet.  
  
“Kagami, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? My treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, this tiny little fanfic was such a struggle to write. 
> 
> Also, 3 things that have come to my attention that I know nothing about:  
> 1) What working in an office is like, in Japan and honestly anywhere.  
> 2) How Japanese money works and what is an okay amount for a bet.  
> 3) Japanese cuisine will always elude me. I have no clue what are the normal places people living in Japan go to, what do they order, what is the seating structure and etiquette, where would someone of a higher class like Akashi go to compare to someone like Furihata. 
> 
> So naturally, I write a fic that contains all of these things and just avoid my shortcomings by not writing about them in any detail. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
